Little Rich Girl
by moriartyswife
Summary: Ten years ago, Minami Kira changed my entire world. It had already started with a dare. One stupid dare to steal from a rich teenage boy. The incident had led me to where I was now. Adpoted, by the now 28 year old, Minami, I had moved up in the world, from an orphan to a stupidly rich teenager. But, navigating the world of the Kira's was beginning to prove just a hard as being poor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by the Little Concierge Girl event!**

Present:

 _Smoke. Another man is here in our apartment. From my sleeping mat on the floor behind the couch, the cigarette smoke wafted over the edge and down into my face. Fighting the urge to cough, mother's voice filled the room, an octave higher than it typically was. She sweet talked to him. Handsome. Gentleman. Then she repeated her price. This had become the routine. All I had do was be quiet. Not exist._

 _My mother asked to go into the small bedroom, but the man refused, preferring to stay on the couch. The sound of a zipper being unzipped slowly broke the silence. Slurping noises followed. The man moaned loudly, commenting on her nice mouth. Stretching his arms over the top of the couch, he shook his cigarette to let the ashes fall._

 _Covering my mouth with my hands, I tried so hard to hold back the scream of pain when the ashes sprinkled into my right eye. Squeezing my eyes shut did no good. It only prolonged the burning pain. Try as I might, the sounds escaped my lips._

 _The man turned his head, alarmed. "What the hell?! You've got a kid in here? Are you out of your mind?! Filthy whore!" He must have shoved her by the thud. He was gone before my mother could even begin to beg him to stay._

 _The couch was ripped away from the wall, my mother seething. "You stupid child! That was our rent for the next month! That was dinner for us! Stupid! Worthless! Can't you do anything right? After I was gracious enough to keep you!" Mother screamed, throwing everything in reach at me._

The alarm on my phone had been going off for a long time. Cracking my eyes open, reality came rushing back. That had been so long ago… almost ten years. If so much time has passed, why is that woman still haunting my sleep? Tapping my fingers on the screen to stop the alarm, I rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling. All she ever gave me was bruises and punishments. Why should I feel sad for her?

Stretching my arms over my head, I studied my hands. Clean. Painted nails. I'd gotten a manicure the other day. Unlike hers. They were always a little dirty, and had chipped nail polish from a cheap store near where we lived. That had been our life for years. A laugh escaped my lips. Look at me now, waking up in a suite on the top of floor of a fancy hotel.

Deciding to get out of bed, I could smell breakfast being cooked. I sifted through my closet. Maroon leggings. A loose, dark green dress. Slip on black boots. We were flying to Japan today, for 'a while', whatever that means. Even though we took a private jet, I wanted to be comfy. In the bathroom, I quickly applied a light amount of makeup. Feeling presentable, I left my room to venture into the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepy! I made you breakfast," Minami said with a grin, like always.

"You make me breakfast most mornings, Minami," I replied, abandoning my usual spot by the counter. Slipping under his arm, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Leaning my forehead on his chest, I sighed to myself.

The pan clattered softly as he set it aside to return the embrace. Petting my head, he remained silent for a moment. It was comfortable. "What's wrong, Bexley?" Minami asked. He rarely used my full name, opting for the short version most days.

Collecting myself, I shook my head. "Nothing. Just a bad dream." We never brought up my mom. When I was younger, I had told him everything once. And since that day, we hadn't spoke about her.

Minami held onto me a little longer. "Okay. I understand." He planted a soft kiss on my head. "Are you ready to go back to Japan?" He'd been worried about it since he'd told me a few days ago. His siblings were all going to be there, but his father and the man's wife still hate me and are very vocal about it.

I nodded my head with a smile. "Totally ready. You don't have to worry about me so much." It felt nice, though. Minami had been patient with me since the day we met, making sure I was comfortable with everything.

"That's my job! You're my little baby—" He made kissy noises at me.

Laughing and shoving him away, I replied, "I thought you owned this hotel as your job. And I'm not a baby." My thoughts about my mother began to fade away and I was reminded about how happy being here with Minami made me. He's my family now.

"Eh, that's my side job. My main job is taking care of my fifteen-year-old little girl," He patted my head lightly. He says that so casually, like we were meant to be together from the start. Minami had barely turned eighteen, and I was only five when we met. It took less than a year for him to convince me to let him adopt me.

The world around me seemed to become brighter whenever he talked to me like this. I smiled genuinely, all the dark feelings inside going away. This is where I belong. "Well, I'm grateful that you take care of me," I said, standing up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, too." Sliding the omelet onto a plate, I sat at the breakfast bar on a stool.

His phone rang, and he left to go answer it in his bedroom. Probably some brokenhearted woman calling to ask for a second chance or an explanation. Though Minami had a good heart and cared for me more than anyone else in his life, he was still a player. Sometimes I'd even witnessed the aftermath. They would yell at him, calling him all kinds of names.

They were like the men that my mom brought over. All they wanted was to use Minami for his money and power. They would even try to sweet talk me to make him like them more, pretending to be accepting of the fifteen-year-old. Really, they thought I was in the way of what they wanted. I liked that Minami didn't care for keeping them around. We don't need them.

"Sorry about that. Mac wanted to know what time we'd be in Japan," Minami said, checking his watch. "When you're done, we'll head to the airport." That was code for "we're going to be late if you don't hurry."

Stuffing the last bite of omelet into my mouth, I scooted the plate away. "M'I'm do'me," I tried to say through all the egg in my mouth. Going into my room, I grabbed the suitcase I'd packed last night, jerking up the handle so it would roll. Out in the main room, a concierge man happily took the case from me to take down to the car.

Minami stopped me before I followed the man out. The door closed with a heavy click. "Here, this is for you," he said, giving me a little box.

Untying the little ribbon, I slowly opened the box. Inside, there was a necklace made from diamonds and rubies. It shimmered under the light. My mouth dropped open slightly, and all I could do was stare for a solid minute. "It's beautiful," I finally mustered up some words. It's more than that. It's gorgeous. Stunning.

"It's almost our ten-year anniversary of when I adopted you. I thought the occasion called for something special, because you're special," Minami said with a grin. He spoils me. All the time. He tells me to spend as much as I want on anything. But this…

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "Thank you, Minami! I love it!"

Once he'd clasped the necklace securely around my neck, he held open the door. "I'm glad that you do. And now, we have a plane to catch." He paused. "It doesn't matter what any of them think, Bex. You're a Kira. Don't forget it."

He told me that all the time. Always reminding me that I was his, and that made me a Kira. His brothers had never said anything about it, but it was clear in recent years that they were afraid I'd do something to stain the Kira name. Sure, they accepted me without questions, but they never really associated with me unless they had to. Minami says it's because none of them get along. Their father, who had told me that he hated me, wasn't kind to them, and that drove a wedge between all six. But, it'll be okay… I've got Minami and that's all I need. We probably won't stay long in Japan anyways, right?

On the flight, Minami had work to do, so I had my headphones in and stared out the window. I never imagined that I'd be on a private jet. The soft music reminded me of the song playing from the diner where I met Minami. It's been so long, but I still remember it. Crystal clear.

It had all started with a dare.


	2. Chapter 2

Past:

Bexley: 5 years old

Minami: 18 years old

It's going to rain.

Dark clouds loomed over the city, making even the day seem like the night. I stood in the alleyway with some of the other kids that hung around this area. The temperature had begun to drop, but not enough for it to snow. I sighed, ready to just go back to the abandoned building that I lived in with these losers. They were utterly useless out on the street.

"Hey, Bex, we need some cash for dinner," Dane said, pointing to a restaurant across the street. "I saw a rich looking boy go in there. That's an easy target for you, right? Dumb and rich?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. If you want food, then go do it yourself." Stealing from the rich was easy a lot of the time, but that was a high risk. If I got caught, they could press charges and they would stick, because rich people have connections.

Dane laughed. "Oh, so you're scared?"

I glared at him. "I am not scared."

"Okay, then, I dare you. I dare you to go steal from that rich guy inside that restaurant."

I disliked Dane. He just recently moved into the building that I stayed at and he was an asshole. He ordered us around like he was the boss, but the reality was he was scared. All new kids that come to the street are terrified.

But, if I don't do it, then everyone else will lose faith in me. Crossing the crowded street, I slipped inside the warm building. The soft lights and jukebox made a calm atmosphere. The place was littered with people, which made it easy to slip up behind the rich boy. He was tall with reddish-orange hair. Easy to pick out because he had on expensive looking clothes. With so many people around, this would a piece of cake. Stealing wallets was simple.

But as I proceeded to pull it out of his pocket, his hand snatched my wrist. Not looking away from the waitress taking his order, he said, "Make that two of those, miss." The boy held on tight, even as I tried to tug my hand loose. "Come on, I've bought you lunch." He gave me a big grin and towed me over to a nearby table with him.

"L-let me go," I said, being pulled along behind him. What's with this creep? Is he some kind of pedophile?

"Here's your options. Eat lunch with me or I'll call the cops and turn you in for theft." He was completely serious and that was terrifying, especially since he smiled as he said it. Pointing to the bench he said, "Go on. Sit down. The food here is amazing." He knew he'd won.

As we waited for the waitress to bring the food, there was an awkward silence. It seemed like he was waiting for me to spit out some excuse, like the fact that I was a homeless orphan or something. I had no plans to get pity out of this rich kid. He's probably had everything handed to him on a silver platter. The whole time, he simply watched me with curious eyes, until our food arrived. "What's your name, kid? I'm Minami."

The warm meal sitting in front of me made my mouth water. It took all my will power to keep from scarfing it down all at once. Instead, I picked at the fries, trying to act uninterested. He tried to coax it out of me by saying nice things. But I replied, "You said I had to eat with you, not talk," I snapped, unable to look at him. Why is this boy being nice to me when I came to steal from him?

Minami laughed and nodded his head. "I did, didn't I? Well I'll talk, and you can just listen." He proceeded to tell me that he was going to be the owner of a hotel in town, The Royal Shining. He has 3 half brothers that live in Japan, but there could be more since his dad has a habit of sleeping with a lot of women. His favorite food is burgers and apparently, he has a really high IQ. "Hey, miss, could we get a chocolate milk shake?"

My head snapped up at the words. Chocolate milkshake? Mom used to get me one every now and then if I'd been really good at home. Minami smiled at me, clearly knowing that he'd won me over with that order. The shake was huge, but it tasted like heaven. We couldn't afford luxuries like desserts living on the streets. "Bexley," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" He titled his head to the side like he didn't hear me right.

Staring at the wall, I could feel my cheeks getting hot. "My name is Bexley."

Minami grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Bexley." He rested his chin on his palm and watched me eat. "I come here a lot, so if you're ever in the neighborhood, I'll buy lunch again." He laughed at my confused expression. "What? You don't like free meals?"

With the milkshake gone, I folded my arms and turned my head to look at all the people in the restaurant. "Why?" There isn't any reason to be helping out someone like me.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I want to. Do I need another reason? Oh!" Minami slid three 100-dollar bills and 5 10-dollar bills across the table at me. "I bet those kids you were with outside would be happier if you brought something back. Also, I want you to buy a coat and some gloves with the small bills. I don't want someone wondering where you got it from. It's getting cold and the winters here can be pretty bad."

This would be my first winter without somewhere warm to stay. I don't understand this boy. Rick kids are supposed to be selfish and stupid, but I guess you could say he's stupid for giving a stranger 350 dollars out of nowhere after said person tried to steal from him. There's no reason to pass up free money, either. Should I thank him? That felt weird, so I just stuffed the money in my pocket. "Can I go now?"

Minami nodded. "Sure, see you around, Bexley."

The way he'd said that sounded like he knew I'd be coming back. For the next few days, I avoided that area, but for some reason, I went back, more than once and he was always there, waiting outside the door for me. He questioned me about the jacket, but I'd given the money to one of the other girls who needed it more than I did. I would survive the winter with what I had, or so I thought. Each day it got colder and today, it started to snow.

By the time I made it to the diner, my nose and fingers felt frozen. It's been so cold that I feel dizzy sometimes. I almost didn't come today, because I wanted to sleep in my make-shift bed. The snow made the sidewalks slick. Maybe he won't be there today since it's so cold out. I wouldn't blame him. If I had a warm place to go, I would. But he was waiting outside for me like always, but a worried expression on his features.

Minami crouched down and took his glove off to feel my forehead. "Bexley, are you sick? Your face is flushed, and you're burning up." He brushed my hair out of my face, trying to figure out what was wrong with me.

My body felt heavy and the world tilted a little. Minami caught me as I fell forward, effortlessly lifting me up into his arms. "I don't feel good," I said, shivering and holding onto the fabric of his coat.

"Come on, I'll call a doctor to come check you out. Let's get you somewhere warm," Minami said, hailing a cab while still holding me. He stroked my hair and spoke softly to me about his work that he'd been doing, boring meetings and such, until we reached the hotel he lived in. He asked a concierge to call a doctor before going up to his suite on the top floor. "Let's get you a warm bath and then you can take a nap, okay?"

This feeling was familiar, like when my mom would let me take a bath once a month, since they were more expensive than a quick shower. Except my mom wouldn't wash my hair for me or smile like Minami did. He genuinely wanted to help me, unlike mom, who thought of me as a burden. When he was satisfied that I was clean and warmed up, he slid one of his old t-shirts over me and carried me to a large bed. "Take a nap, okay? You're safe here."

Safe. That's something I hadn't felt in a long time. He sat with me until I fell asleep with my head on his lap. I still couldn't understand why Minami felt the need to take care of me like he has been. He's from a high-class family, who shouldn't be associating with the lowest of humans, like myself. But for now, I thought, I'll let him be kind to me, just until I'm feeling better. He'll probably get tired of me soon, anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane hadn't landed yet when I woke up. The trip from New York to Japan was supposed to take like 13 or 14 hours, but it seemed like a lot longer than that. Rubbing my temples, I yawned. Back then I got sick a lot. Probably from not having a lot of food or shelter during the harsh winters. That had been the first time someone else had taken care of me. My mother used to avoid me, saying that she can't work if she's sick, and usually mumbling about how it would be better for her if I would just die from the sickness.

Minami had his laptop out, intently working on something, a frown on his face. "Where are we?" I asked, stretching my limbs over my head. With no response, I sighed. He must be really busy for him to be completely zoned out. Sometimes I wished I could help him, but my knowledge of business and management was basically nothing.

"Bexley."

I nearly jumped out of my seat at his sudden outburst. "Yeah?"

His green eyes rose from the computer screen to meet my amber ones, disapproval in them. "Why is your tutor emailing me to tell me that you skipped—"

Turning my head away to stare out the window, I cut him off, "I told you that I don't like it." Him, the tutor. He was always frustrated with me and rushed through a lot of the material. I had a hard time keeping up.

"Bex, you promised you would try," Minami said, dropping the angry dad act.

Sighing, I still refused to look at him, because if I did, then I would probably give in. "I did try." I tried for a solid three days with that mean tutor. It must have been because he knew about my past as a street kid. A lot of people disliked me because they thought I'd somehow forced Minami to take me in. It was the exact opposite. Minami was the one who kept pestering me. I chewed on my lip. "I… I want to go to a normal school."

The plane was silent for a moment.

"Why the sudden interest?" Minami asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've just been thinking about it." It's kind of lonely when Minami is busy with work. I could have friends if I went to a school, and maybe I'd learn more that way.

Minami pushed the lid of the laptop down halfway to be able to look at me better. "Okay, tell me." He patted the empty seat beside him. He's always surprised me in how he handled absurd requests. I thought parents would force their decisions on their kids, but he's not like that. Minami listened to me and let me figure out the best course for myself through discussion and research.

Sitting Indian style in the chair beside him, I brushed my bangs out of my face. "Don't normal kids go to school? Didn't you?"

Minami laughed at me. "There's a good percentage of kids who are homeschooled and considered normal, so you'll have to do better than that."

I chewed on my lip. "I haven't given it _that_ much thought."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Okay, I hear you. Then how about the rest of the trip, we can look into it together. There's a lot of things I know you'd dislike about a normal school, but if you're really sure it's what you want, then I see no reason not to allow it."

And, he was right. There were things I hated. Having to go every week day and getting up early. The day was longer than when I worked with the tutor. Apparently, there are a lot of rules that I would have to follow. None of that appealed to me, but the other things did. I could make real friends at the school. There's clubs that I'd never heard of, and some of them sounded fun. I didn't even mind wearing a uniform if it wasn't too hideous.

Once a decision was made, Minami laid down the rules for me. "No skipping classes, and if you choose to do this, then you'll stick with it till the end of the year, okay? There won't be any more dropping out just because you don't want to do it anymore." I figured he'd say something like that. After going through at least twelve tutors, eventually Minami would have to make that a rule.

"I can do that," I said with as much confidence as I could muster. Running away was an instinct for me… a habit that Minami had spent years breaking me out of.

"Then I'll get you enrolled. Since I'm planning on being in Japan for a while, I don't want to put off keeping you in school," Minami said, already in business mode. The school we'd decided on was close to the Royal Shining, but it was a bit pricey on tuition. Though, none of that bothered him. He'd already pulled out his phone and began making the calls.

I shook my head and laughed. Nothing is impossible when you're a Kira, I suppose. Enrolling meant that I'd have to stay in Japan for a whole year. While Minami had become comfortable with working overseas, there would be times that he'd have to return to New York… without me. But that's the sacrifice I'd have to live with in making this decision. My mouth dropped open when Minami set his phone down after only a mere ten minutes. "You can't be done already."

Minami grinned brightly. "They're eager to have a Kira enrolling in their school. Our family does donate a good portion of money to them each year, too. They are sending a uniform to the hotel as we speak, and your first day will be Monday." He faked being sad. "You've grown up so fast."

"Oh, stop it!" I laughed, pushing away his hands as he reached to pinch my cheeks. He really is the best. I rocked forward to sit up on my knees and give him a hug. "Thanks, Minami. I really want to try this."

He twisted us side to side dramatically. "I'd do anything for my Bexley! I'm glad you're trying something new. It'll be good for you."

The captain dinged over the intercom. "Mr. Minami, we're beginning our decent into the airport. Please fasten your seatbelts."

We're in Japan already? That thought made my stomach turn. Starting high school was one thing but dealing with the whirlwind that was his family would come first this weekend. There was a big event happening Saturday night, and Minami told me that I had to come. He hated to go, too, so to make himself feel better, he said he wanted to torture me as well with the boring night. The only thing he offered me was that Mei was going to be performing, and I did enjoy hearing him play. He's like a prodigy!

By the time we reached the hotel, I had psyched myself out of going. Minami had his hand firmly in mine, pulling me toward the building. "I'll just live in the cab for the next year. That would be fine, wouldn't it?" I dread being here. There's so many people in this huge lobby. All of them were staring at us, whispering. "Minami, you can let go of my hand."

"I can't let my little Bex get lost in the crowd. Besides, I'm not entirely sure you won't run away if I do let go," Minami replied with a joking tone. Like he owned the place, he took me directly to the private elevator in the back. The doors slid closed with thud, and finally, he released my hand.

The blood began to return to my palm. Shaking my tingling hand, I sighed loudly. "So, why did we have to come here again?"

Minami shrugged. "A vacation?" He sounded unsure himself. Giving me his signature grin, he patted my head. "Don't look so worried! You'll be just fine! It'll be good news that you're starting at a high school. Plus, you get to spend all of tomorrow night with me in a room full of stuck up old men and women. Doesn't that sound like a great time?"

"Sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. Can't I just stay in the room? I'm more of a Netflix and pizza on a Saturday night kind of girl," I said. Comfy clothes. No one to judge how many episodes of a reality tv show that I've watched.

"Nope, not an option. If I have to suffer, so do you," Minami said as the elevator doors opened. Whisking me out into the hallway, there were voices coming from the lounge room. It was the other two who were the same age as Minami. "Hey Mac, Charles. Miss us?" His hands were on my shoulders, holding me tight enough that I couldn't slip away.

Awkward. It's always so awkward when I'm around. It wasn't that they disliked me, more like they disapproved of me. My nervousness took over. The only thing I could do was take a step back, my back hitting Minami's torso. They're so intimidating… Chiaki hadn't even cast a glance at me, but Toma was staring, with those cold blue eyes. I gulped in slight fear. Minami squeezed my shoulders, a silent reassuring gesture. Staying in Japan for a whole year was going to much harder than I thought.


End file.
